


it's like 3 liters, right? that's how much i can lose without dying?

by spuddypotat



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Blood, Blood Drinking, Fainting, Fluff, M/M, Suggestive, Vampire AU, a lot of unnecessary italics, but its just regular vampires fuck u jonny, i probably had too much fun making this but w/e, jonah is a Bottom™ sorry i dont make the rules, lemme know if i need to change it tho, not really sure what to say for that, nothing explicit happens so for the time being im gonna leave this as t rated, yes i am just Like That
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27585956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddypotat/pseuds/spuddypotat
Summary: mordechai is a vampire auin which jonah wants to see what its like to be bitten and then Sees What Its Like
Relationships: Mordechai Lukas & Jonah Magnus, Mordechai Lukas/Jonah Magnus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	it's like 3 liters, right? that's how much i can lose without dying?

**Author's Note:**

> i had a ton of fun writing this, idk if you can tell, but I wanted to delve into somethin a bit more s a u c y for this one

"Are you sure about this, Magnus?" 

"Well I suggested it, didn't I? And besides, it's not as if I can die from blood loss at this point. Or… I don't think I can, at least," Jonah replied, idly looking off into the room from Mordechai's lap. 

"You know, I think this might actually do you some good. You've seemed a bit  _ colder _ than usual as of late; perhaps you're just  _ peckish _ ," he said with a smirk after a moment, undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. 

Mordechai took Jonah's chin in his hand and swiftly turned it towards himself, earning a small gasp of surprise from the shorter man. "This isn't just some little  _ pick-me-up _ to tide me over until later; I could  _ break _ you if I wanted, Jonah. I hope you realize the risk you're taking when you  _ ask _ me to do something like this," Mordechai whispered severely, locking eyes with Jonah. 

That shut him up then and there; Jonah felt himself flush a deep red, suddenly at a loss for words. He let out a shaky breath. 

"...Yes, alright," he muttered weakly. 

"Now let's get this over with, shall we?" Mordechai said, removing his hand from Jonah's face at once. 

Jonah cleared his throat, adjusting himself in Mordechai's lap to give him a better angle, and tilted his chin up. He tensed, expecting the sharp pain, but instead was met with a large hand fitting neatly beneath his jaw, effectively keeping his head in place. 

He felt Mordechai trace a thumb up the side, pressing down on the spot where the major vein lay just beneath his jawline. Jonah felt his own pulse beat against the touch and shuddered. Mordechai made a pleased noise at that. 

"I thought you wanted to 'get this over with,' Mordechai," Jonah choked out with slight frustration as he noticed that Mordechai decidedly wasn't doing that. 

"Oh, I did, but now that I've gotten the chance, I can't help but  _ not _ admire just how  _ fragile _ you are," he murmured, moving his other hand to the back of Jonah's head. 

This prompted him to let out a strained, " _ oh _ ," a sound that was hardly voluntary, and he wrapped a weak arm around Mordechai's shoulders to keep himself upright. 

Strange, the way simple words could leave him in such a state; Mordechai had hardly even done anything yet and Jonah was already on the verge of collapse. Considering what was to come next, he wasn't sure how long he would last. 

"'M not sure how long you intend to play with your food, but I suggest you get to it soon or I might be unconscious for a good portion of it," he breathed. 

"My, you seem eager, Jonah. If you insist," Mordechai hissed before tugging Jonah's head back, exposing his throat, and biting down all in one swift motion. 

The pain was sharp and sudden, mingling with the dull, aching prickle of his blood being sucked from his wounds, a feeling that made his limbs feel as if they were made of lead as he desperately clung to the back of Mordechai's coat. He managed a short gasp, some attempt to get more oxygen to his brain, but found that it did little to quell the overwhelming dizziness that pressed at the edges of his consciousness. 

He found that trying too hard to inhale only made the pain worse, as moving in the slightest only allowed Mordechai's fangs to press deeper into his flesh, so he resigned to taking rapid, shallow breaths instead.  _ This ought to leave quite a mark _ , Jonah thought distantly, fighting to remain aware of what was going on, which proved to be quite difficult, assuming he was allowing himself to be quite literally  _ drained _ by his... well, precisely  _ what _ Mordechai was to him didn't seem to matter much at that moment. 

A particularly sharp pull from Mordechai brought Jonah back to his body as the aching sting of a blood draw invaded his senses once again, and he let out a choked noise akin to a moan. 

He wasn't sure exactly how much time had passed, but his fingertips began to feel cold and prickly, not unlike the times when he would lose feeling in his hands after leaning on them for too long while he worked. He supposed it made sense, seeing as his blood currently being sapped meant that it could no longer reach his extremities. 

After continuing to drink at length, Mordechai finally pulled away, sighing heavily with satisfaction. 

"Well? was that all you had expected it to be, Magnus?" he asked. 

Jonah could only manage an incoherent noise in response, incredibly lightheaded from blood loss. 

"I'll have you know that all that excitement running through your veins definitely made you taste  _ oh so sweet _ , Jonah," Mordechai whispered, pressing a short kiss to Jonah's mouth, allowing him to taste his own metallic lifeblood. 

As soon as the adrenaline began to wear off, the iron on his tongue and the mere sensation of his own blood dripping down his neck was enough to completely do him in and he allowed himself to go limp in Mordechai's arms. 

\---

He awoke a few moments later to Mordechai lightly tapping his cheek. 

"Back with me? I'm surprised you didn't faint sooner, if I'm being honest. How do you feel?" 

Jonah observed his surroundings to find that he had been laid onto the couch, Mordechai kneeling next to him, evidently having cleaned himself up while Jonah was out. 

"I could say the same thing. I feel like death," he responded bluntly. Mordechai chuckled a bit at that, in the strange and sinister way of his. 

"And you said this wouldn't kill you. I suppose that's your punishment for playing with the boundaries of fate, though: you won't die, but you'll certainly feel as though you have." 

"Can't say it wasn't worth it to try, though. Help me to the mirror?" He offered up his hand, noticing Mordechai's confused expression at the odd request. He complied, nonetheless, lifting the smaller man from the couch, holding up practically all of his weight. 

The change in elevation left Jonah dizzy for a moment, but he recovered quickly enough; it seemed the Eye was already doing its job to resuscitate him, otherwise, he would have become a heap on the floor by now. Mordechai ended up having to all but carry Jonah to the mirror in the corner, but they made it in one piece nonetheless. 

Jonah looked an absolute  _ mess _ ; despite the regeneration already in effect, he looked almost as pale as the fangs that had just punctured the vein in his neck, which now had a large purple bruise forming around it. The bleeding had slowed to a near stop, but continued a slight stream, dripping down his chest, staining his once pristine white shirt a deep crimson to match the smudge on his lip. 

He lightly touched the bruise, admiring the deep shade of purple against his pale skin. 

"I suppose this won't be going away for a good few weeks, eh Lukas?" he asked with a smirk, tracing a finger around the edge of it. Mordechai squinted at Jonah's reflection. 

"No... I suppose not." He paused for a moment, then continued, his tone becoming sharp; "Tell me, Jonah: you didn't ask me to drain you just so you could wear the bruise around like some goddamn  _ trophy _ , did you?" 

Jonah didn't look up, but responded, "Oh I assure you, no one will be seeing this. Just my own personal reminder. And, of course," his tone softened a bit to something more sincere, "I thought you deserved a little something for all the trouble I've been giving you lately." He finally tore his eyes away from the purple smudge to turn around and face Mordechai, giving him a soft smile, some attempt to woo him with a false air of innocence. 

Mordechai let out a resigned sigh, leaning down to steal an all-too-short kiss from Jonah. 

"Fine. I'll let you have this one, Magnus. You  _ have _ been acting a right bastard these past few weeks," he muttered. 

Jonah placed his hands behind Mordechai's neck, or, as best he could with the height difference, smirking again. 

"Oh, but you  _ love it _ , don't you, Lukas." Mordechai smirked in return, scooping Jonah into his arms, carrying him bridal-style. 

"That I do, but only because it means I get to punish you for it later," he all but growled. It sent a shiver down Jonah's spine, nearly making him swoon. 

Sure, he could blame the way he was feeling on the blood loss, but deep down he knew it was Mordechai making him feel this way. 

"All the more reason to keep doing it," he murmured, pulling Mordechai into another kiss, this one lasting much longer, leaving Jonah breathless and dizzy by the end. Mordechai seemed to notice this and tutted. 

"Alright, Jonah. You've had your fun. Now, let's get you to bed, shall we?" he said, beginning to make his way to the bedroom. 

"God, I can't  _ stand _ you," Jonah hissed, writhing a bit as a means of protest, but he had absolutely no influence over the situation, something he resigned himself to as he sank into Mordechai's hold. By the time they reached the bedroom, Jonah was silent and still again, exhaustion beginning to take over as Mordechai gently deposited him onto the bed. 

Immediately after, the taller man turned to leave the bedroom, but stopped when Jonah grabbed his hand. 

"Please, don't leave," he pleaded softly. Mordechai scoffed. 

"I'm not leaving, you fool, just getting something to clean you up with. I can't have you bleeding all over my bed," he grunted, pulling his hand away as he walked back out the door. 

Jonah dramatically draped his arm over his face, sighing heavily. 

he must have drifted off for a moment, because the next thing he became aware of was a cool sensation on his neck where he had been bitten. he moved his arm, blinking as his eyes adjusted to the light, and saw Mordechai, once again kneeling next to him, gently wiping away the drying blood with a damp flannel. 

It must have been the tenderness of the way he did it that broke something in Jonah, and he realized there were tears sliding down his face in hot trails. With shining eyes, he leaned forward, pulling Mordechai into a kiss, not desperate or passionate, but tender and gentle this time. When he pulled away, propping himself up on his elbows, Mordechai looked perplexed. 

"Jonah, are you feeling alright?" he asked, though it sounded like it came from a place of confusion rather than concern. Jonah sniffed, brushing away the tears on his cheeks. 

"Yes, I'm fine. just- thank you, Mordechai..." Mordechai looked a bit taken aback. 

"Uh- o-of course," he muttered, suddenly very interested in the act of cleaning the blood from Jonah's throat. 

Jonah sank back into the pillow, suddenly feeling light-headed again as Mordechai's hands worked their way over his skin. 

He let his eyes slip closed as he realized he probably  _ did _ need rest, reveling in the gentle movements of his... again, the exact word for  _ what _ Mordechai was to him was absent, but all that mattered was that, in that moment, he was a man that made Jonah feel truly at peace, if only for a short amount of time. He allowed himself to drift off with that thought at the front of his mind.


End file.
